


Golden Eyes

by PrincessToQueen



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessToQueen/pseuds/PrincessToQueen
Summary: Rodan should have stuck to dealing with Godzilla and Mothra. At least then, he wouldn’t have to look at the twins with such guilt.Una and Dos.Yeah, not that clever, he knows. He couldn’t think of anything else when he first saw them.





	1. Mother Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh, whoever saw that 'Godzilla au' post knew that someone was going to do this. I still kept some Titan powers in like the fact that Rodan can still turn into Magma or Ghidorah can control the weather because of needed effects.

It was only one look with only four words to describe his feelings as he saw it.

“Oh Godzilla, I’m screwed…” 

The small stack of papers that was given to him, from the doctor he often sought out whenever he got screwed over. Either from a wound or his stupid actions, he would immedietly go to his home near Mt. Fuji. 

“Congrats Rodan,” The rigid voice coughed out, “Twins too.”

His hair slightly flared a bright orange when he -tried to- throw the papers at the doctor, they quickly dispersed and flayed about until sliding on the ground. Rodan felt the tears begin to build up. 

“Get out.” He growled. 

“Rod-”

“OUT!” With his final shout, his hair was finally a fire and his nails were a crackling magma. The tears that had been built up finally began to trail down his face, leaving marks. 

The doctor sighed as he stood, leaving behind another packet of papers, “I’ll take my leave then. I’ll check up on you in a week, goodbye.”

Rodan never heard the doctor leave through the front door, only his tears hitting the fire-proofed couch and the cackly of his own fire. Curling up, he sobbed as he grasped his stomach. “What the fuck am I going to do with you?”

+-+-+

_“Wodan!” He jumped when the small squeaky voice of Mothra echoed. He placed the flintlock he was fiddling with to the side as turned to the grub._

_“Y-Yes, Your Highness?”_

_The small grub let out a sigh, “I’m going to Weave for a time-”_

_“How long is ‘a time’?” Rodan squinted at her._

_“Four days at Weast, seven days at wost. But I need you to make me a small twacker.”_

_“Tr-what?”_

_Mothra huffed, “Twa-cker”_

_“Oh, tracker..For what? An animal or your Spouse?”_

_“Spouwse!”_

_Rodan sighed and turned back to his table, grabbing out small scraps of technology that surrounded him. “Why do you need one for Godzilla?”_

_“So they don’t fight the Ghidowah Twiplets.”_

_He motioned for Mothra’s phone, tinkering out the small mechanics before wirelessly connecting it. “Who are the Ghidorah Triplets?”_

_“You’ll meet them soon.”_

_She took the phone and tacker with ease, leaving him to his own devices._

+-+-+

His fingers shook as he typed the last of the numbers on his phone. Mothra would be suspicious of him if he just sent a text, so he opted for a simple phone call rather than a video call. Using his free hand, he softly rubbed the scar he received from her weeks prior to the knowledge of the two.

Pressing it up against his ear, he hoped that she wouldn’t answer. That he could send her a voicemail, say the shipment was ready to be picked up- avoid the questions and a conversation where he would be forced to tell her the truth because of her motherly voi-

“Sorry you missed me, leave a message after I finish!”

Oh Thank Godzilla.

“Uh- Hey, it’s Rodan. Again, sorry about the fight and...holding you down...but your shipment? Yeah, it’s ready for it to be picked up at the docks- Also…” He stuttered to a stop and took a breathe before shaking his head, “...never-mind. Bye.”

He ended the call quickly- his magma encrusted nails already melting the phone that he began to dangle over the ledge of a cliff. When the phone was burnt to a crisp, covered in frozen magma, and unidentifiable; he dropped it. He wasn’t going to say that he was carrying, not in the same way as her; he wasn’t going to say how they came into the world, it would have made them targets; he _definitely_ wasn’t going to say who they reminded him of, even if they had golden eyes, atmokinesis, electrokinesis, or could merge together and fly- he was never going to say a thing. 

Not to his Queen. Not to his King. Not even to _them._  

Never.

+-+-+

_“So, your Rodan.”_

_It took Rodan everything in his body to turn around, from the tips of his fingers to his very heart- he only felt dread and fear._

_“Yeah, and you are?”_

_They weren’t one person but three. One led them a step ahead, the second followed behind, and the third had...begun to fool around?_

_“My name is Ichi, the one to my right is Ni, and the one who is goofing off is Kevin. We are known as Ghidorah. We came to make a deal.”_

_Rodan begun to fiddle with his sleeve, slowly slipping out a switchblade as they neared him. “What kind of deal?”_

_“A-” Ichi gripped Rodan’s arms before he could slash at his throat. “-business deal, of sorts.”_

_Ni grabbed his other arm but before they could actually pin him down, Rodan’s fingers melted to magma, surprising the two of the triplets into letting him go._

_Rodan took another swing but felt the coldness of another hand on the back of his neck. He felt all of his body constrict, the sudden feeling of throwing up, tension and stress build up in each of his muscles, and his heart begin to stutter before he was dropped to the ground. He began to wheeze and grovel as he peered back up at the triplets. The third one- Kevin, had begun to walk into his peripheral view with a skip._

_Ichi crouched down in front of him, “Now will you listen, Dear Bird?”_

_All Rodan could do was cough and wheeze more._

_“Good.”_

+-+-+

It was only the smell of the rice, just the smell- could have been the taste after he took at the very least one bite of, but no. It had to be the smell. It was just the rice! Pure white rice! Just as it had been co-

He leaned over the toilet and began to dry heave, there wasn’t anything to throw up anyways. He hadn’t eaten anything the day before, just laying down on the floor near his magma pool or sometimes lazed about inside it. He probably would crave something tomorrow morning, throw it up the second he ate it and then sob throughout the afternoon...Like today and to think, he used to tease Mothra about this….

Whenever she bitched to him on the phone each month as she had a kid, went to do a mission that would kill her, then grow through the kid ten times the speed of a normal one, then would be Godzilla’s wisdom on any thing that would happen...

Godzilla would deal with Mothra’s cycle with ease, still love her all the same no matter what form she would take, they would groan about her with him over a couple swings of alcohol, Mothra would find them in any place they went, she would scold them…

Ichi, Ni, and Kevin would find out about it then tease him, they would always coo around him when he got mad, would offer to make him food or watch a movie together, he always liked it whenever Ichi would offer him a date at a fancy restaurant where he could barely pronounce the name, or when Ni watched a movie with him, or when Kevin offered to play with him….

Mothra...Godzilla....Ichi, Ni, and Kevin…

Rodan began to cry, he missed them. All of them.

+-+-+

_He tackled the Queen in to a wall, stopping her from jumping onto Ghidorah's back with her poison filled syringe._

_“Mothra! Please! Stop! Squirm-” _Holding an arm above her head, he flayed around for her other hand but missed.__

_With a kick in the stomach, Rodan fell back with a butterfly knife that was lodged deep into his shoulder._

_“Run, Rodan or the next knife will be in your heart.” Her accent was heavy and a person could almost hear the slur of chinese cursing, it was not something she had thought before saying, what she had said was the truth._

_He looked up at the weakened Queen, she was frail but she was never once weak. With a small weep, he did as he was told. He ran- but not away, he ran to watch how Ghidorah- _his own lover, his lovers,_ lost to Godzilla with the help of his friend that he couldn't hold back.  _

_With the smallest glare from Godzilla, he did run. He ran away, further from his friends and lovers. He ran away from his past._

+-+-+

Rodan snorted as he watched his two twins begin to have a small fight. Una shoved Dos face first into the sand of the beach, then Dos getting back up and tackling Una into the sea. He began to believe that they were Kevin’s but Una had more of a resemblance to Ichi and Dos had the parallel of Ni. 

While Una and Dos might not have remembered it, he had all of them moved onto Isle de Mara. After he sent the last shipments to both Godzilla and Ghidorah, destroyed his phone, gave birth to the twins, he ran away to Mexico with them both. 

The loud shriek of ‘Ow’ and the crack of thunder made him stop stifling his laughter, it began to rain and the cause of it being the two children with golden eyes and electric running through their veins. 

“Hey! What happened?” Marching over, he saw that both Una and Dos had bleeding noses. Rodan sighed before lifting the two up from the ground. 

“Come on, it’s getting late and you two need to shower.” 

There was the soft, drawn out echo of ‘awe’ as they walked back to their home, each holding their mothers hand. 


	2. Aunt Sky

 

Mothra hummed as she swiped away the last of her targets blood from the ground. “There. That should do it.”

Her humming didn’t falter as she rinsed away the last remnants of evidence, she grabbed her purse as soon as she stacked everything in the janitors closet and left with all of the security cameras turning back on.

Opening up her phone, an alert sounded from her notifications, “You have (1) voice-message.”

She narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was from, Rodan. Rolling her eyes, she played the small twenty second message.

[“Again, Uh- Hey, it’s Rodan. Again, sorry about the fight and...holding you down...but your shipment? Yeah, it’s ready for it to be picked up at the docks- Also…” There was a small pause where he sighed. “...never-mind. Bye.”]

Mothra sighed, as the very least it wasn’t a plea for forgiveness like the rest. She had been getting tired of her friends repeating words but they weren’t expecting a shipment, not for at least a few months… She quickly swiped for Godzilla’s number and waved down the nearest taxi.

[“Mothra? Did I do something?”

“I don’t know, did you?”

“Um, no?”

“Good then, but were you expecting an order from Rodan today?”]

She climbed into the first one that came near her. The driver didn’t have time to respond as she hissed, “To the airport.”

[“Mothra? You still there?”

“Yeah, what did you say?”

“No. We weren’t, why?”

“Rodan left me a voice-mail, go to the docks and wait there. I’m on my way back.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too, dear.”]

When the taxi stopped, Mothra threw the money at the driver and ran through security with ease. 

“Oh, Rodan, what did you send us…”

+-+-+

_“Wodan?”_

_The small magma bird looked behind him to look at her, then turned back at his desk. “Yeah, Mothra?”_

_“What awe you working on?”_

_“Something for you.” Rodan’s desk began to zap and clink as he fiddled with the object._

_“Why?”_

_Rodan didn’t answer for a second, “...Because your my friend.”_

_“I’m your fwiend?”_

_“Yeah and you need it.” Rodan looked between his computers and then back at his object strewn on the desk._

_“What is it?_

_Rodan stood up, hiding the object behind him. “Come here, I’ll give it to you.”_

_When Mothra came near Rodan, she held out her hand and the small necklace clinked into them._

_“That should help with the security issues on your job…”_

_Mothra opened her arms and Rodan leaned down into the small grub’s hug._

+-+-+

“Why! Isn’t! He! Responding!” She punctured each word with a crack of her nails against the almost-shattered case.

“I don’t think this a bad shipment, I think we should keep it…” Godzilla stated, minding their wife’s clear irritation of their situation. 

Mothra let out a sigh and began to calm down but it was true, the ‘shipment’ wasn’t that bad. It was the warehouse they often went to when they pick up the other shipments before, this time however, it was loaded to the brim with enough weapons and ammo to last them a long time. However, what she didn’t like was the fact that they never bought any of it! Sure, they had the funds but that didn’t mean that they would buy so much! 

“Godzilla, dear, did you not get any call from Rodan?”

Godzilla shook their head before stopping and grabbing out their phone. “No, not from Rodan. I got one from the Mutos, though.”

“Oh? What did they say?” Mothra leapt up from a box onto their shoulder to look at the phone that Godzilla held. 

Godzilla shrugged, “Missed it. Was going to call him back but then you called and I forgot.”

“Well, call them now! It probably has something to do with Rodan!”

Godzilla began to type in Muto’s number before hitting the call button, “Okay, Okay.”

It rang three times before Muto (1) answered. 

[“Were you guy's expecting a shipment today? We have one at your other warehouse.”

“Was it from Rodan?”

“Yeah? But there’s not the note he usually leaves here though.”

“Is it the whole warehouse?”

“Yeaah?”]

Godzilla and Mothra looked at each other.

[“Take it all to the house. We’ll be right behind you.”]

+-+-+

_Mothra approached the small house on the side of Mt. Fuji, knocking on the porch’s support beam._

_“Rodan?"_

_There was no answer to her call, huffing, she began to pick the lock on the door. Rodan would always hide and lock himself in his home whenever the fates were not in his favour, which was quite often. However, the reason being currently was one she had not known. She had just gone through her state of dormancy, so the reason had probably developed during that time, but she still didn’t know what it was and Godzilla wasn’t a help to her problem either._

_Entering with a small apology, she could still not hear anything. She walked through the kitchen, tapping the clear and slightly dusty counter with her nails. Counting the pictures that were as old as her, she looked at the last one that was placed before Rodans bedroom door. It wasn’t like the ones before. It was new, glossed, and hung in a childish picture frame, red but had yellow glitter and cloud stickers strewn on to it._

_It was a picture of Rodan, in front of a cake. A birthday cake. But the three people who were around him was something she missed at first. She wish she had again the second time._

+-+-+

Mothra huffed as she tried to climb the counter. As the grub she was, it was always a problem when it came to breakfast. Godzilla would always forget about her size when they made their own breakfast before they left for work. Often times when it came to her climbing, she would have a footstool but Godzilla broke it to much for her to get another. After that, she would resort to calling Rodan for breakfast at a drive-thru, at another town, in another country…

She sighed when she remembered the magma demon. Three months after they got the two warehouses of supplies, they waited for Rodan to come back, for him to say that he got into a scuffle with another buyer and he had to hide for things to cool down somewhere else like how he would usually but he didn’t. 

Rodan had vanished and sliced his ties with them. 

Mothra went to his home near Mt. Fuji to check if it was still standing but it was empty, from the expensive furniture to his cheap cutlery. She knew that he had several homes stationed at other places but those too were abandoned. 

The one in Mosco? Burned. The one in Guam? Demolitioned. His apartment in New York? Sold. All were empty. 

She didn’t feel the tears until it hit the hand she was holding the cereal box with. She had forgiven him, hadn’t she? Why did he have the need to run? 

+-+-+

_She knew he had been seeing the triplets, going out with them, even started to sleep with them in their apartment that they bought! Mothra didn’t say anything, she just smiled and played ignorance when he left._

_When one of her targets ran into the streets, yelling for help, she wandered about like the citizens. She trailed after her target before they ran into a deadend, where he finished she finished them off in silence. Lifting the body, she dumped them into the back-alley trash bins and only faltered when she heard Rodans laughter. Dropping the lid back down on the can, she hid behind it, listening as they passed._

_“-And then! Ni threw up not even a split second later!” Kevin._

_“Wow, go ahead, tell him the embarrassing stories…” Ni._

_“Now, now, he was going to learn it anyway.” Ichi._

_“On a date or during a party?” Rodan._

+-+-+

 

Mothra began to sprint across the frail rooftop, barely missing the bullets the sniper that shot from the Eiffel Tower.  She jumped up as the bullet grazed her leg, it had only been one mission and she was already tearing it apart. 

As she fell down from the ledge, she screeched out, “Bouge toi!” 

The sniper never once stopped shooting, now beginning to hit the citizens as well, starting an uproar to her yell. Opting for hiding, she turned from the people around and into a small rundown café in the corner of the neighborhood she was at. Jumping behind the counter, she waited and peered over the ledge to see pedestrians running down the street. 

Her breath caught as she felt a cold hand on the nape of her neck, a heavy-duty hunting knife pressed up against her throat, and gold eyes behind her.

“Not so fast Mothra.”

“Ah, Ni Ghidorah. A pleasure.” She gritted out. “So the sniper above must have been Ichi…”

“Correct.” The knife pressed up against her throat more and his hand felt like small shocks against her neck, “Where is Rodan?”

Mothra closed her eyes, “I don’t know.”

+-+-+

_“Mothra! Please! Wait up!”_

_“No Rodan! Yúchǔn de lóng! Wǒ yīnggāi shì yīgè túfū, yīnwèi wǒ yào duò suì tā de pìgu-”_

_Rodan grabbed her arm before she dragged out the syringe of poison, “Please. Don’t. Not that.”_

_“Then what Rodan? I cannot let him-those things attack the person I love and married!’_

_“And I can’t let you do the same!”_

+-+-+

“It’s so hot.” 

“It’s not that bad…” Mothra trailed off before sighing, “Okay. It is that bad.” She began to fan herself with the pamphlet they had received when they came to the small island. “At least it is near the sea? We can go swimming right now if you please, after all this is a vacation.” 

Godzilla shook their head, “No but I am hung-”

Two children ran past them, the second one bumping into Godzilla’s leg and landing on the ground. 

Mothra bent down, “Hey, are you oka-” Her breathing came to a stop when she saw their eyes. Their gold eyes.

“Dos!” 


	3. Uncle Sea

Godzilla wasn’t really know  person to do much, the most recent thing they did was defeat the Ghidorah triplets, and that was a few weeks ago. So a call while from the Mutos and then their wife while she was away and caused them to become slightly suspicious at what he might hear from either. But when Mothra asked him about Rodan, they knew something transpired between the two. 

When they both got to the docks, one of Rodan’s lackeys that were in charge of making sure the delivery actually got delivered to the right person came up to them, however they weren't dressed in the attire that made them all look the same.

“It’s in the warehouse-” She said but fell silent and looked to be in her thoughts, “Wait. No, it is the whole warehouse.”

Before Mothra or I could have asked more questions, the girl began to walk away. Mothra looked like she wanted to grab them and explain but Rodan’s policy was that his lackeys only told them where it was and nothing else. 

Mothra turned to them, “Can you open the doors, dear?” 

Godzilla grunted and pulled the door open, they both had to take a minute to process the amount inside. Crates were stacked and sorted into individual areas, all were nearly touching the roof. 

“Oh my Fortunes.” Was all Mothra said. 

She waved over at Godzilla to open the nearest one and when they did, the crate they had open was filled with ammunition and sniper shells. 

Mothra went silent when she opened one of the boxes of sniper shells to see the quality, feeling one of them before grabbing out her phone. “...I’m going to call Rodan.”

There was nothing they could when Mothra was as serious as she was now, so nodding off, Godzilla said the only words that she would accept.

“Okay.”

+-+-+

_“Godzilla, I know you miss her but drinking-“ Rodan stopped himself as he reached over to grab the vodka bottle from Godzilla, “-away your life is something she’s going to hit you for!”_

_Godzilla let a small high pitched whine, “But I miss her!”_

_Stifling_ _his laughter and rolling his eyes, Rodan placed a cold bottle of water in front of his friend, “Yeah, yeah. I miss her too but she’s going to come back.”_

_“In three months! Two in Brazil, one in New Zealand...” Godzilla trailed off, they began to reach for a different bottle of alcohol but Rodan moved them away and shoved the water bottle more near their face._

_“Three months away but she is till going to spend time with you after.” Rodan replied, “-Well three months as a grub but still, six months with you!”_

_Godzilla let out a small grumble, “Three months as a grub isn't no fun…”_

_"I know. But remember, your not the one who is her taxi, I am. So if anybody has the right to complain, it's me."_

+-+-+

Godzilla ran their hands down their face as they looked between the count the Muto's had and their own, it was so much. Ammunition, sniper rifles, machine guns, grenades, land mines- Mothra was going to have a field day with them trying to find the right space for all of it. Not only that, the territory bordering both Ghidorah's and their's had finally been announced as a no-man's land, something that Mothra had been begging for. 

“Godziwa, help me!” Godzilla got up from their place in front of the coffee table to help their two month reborn grub wife. Mothra had been making cookies but could barely touch or open the oven due to her fragile skin, asking them to also put the cookies inside a few hours before.

When he opened the oven, the amount of cookies there made them sigh and look over to Mothra, “Still, why so much? I know I have a problem with food but..”

“I’m going to see Wodan tomorrow!” Mothra sang happily, climbing onto a stool to place down several trivets.

Godzilla hummed as they placed the many pans onto the trivets. “He called you?” 

Mothra didn’t answer. 

“He called you, right?” 

“Not exactly...but it only takes a few months fow something to cool down, wight?” She began to pick at the oven mitt that was placed on te side. “...if anything he is hiding neaw Mt. Fugi again.” 

+-+-+

_Mothra frowned as she clicked through something on her phone, “_ _Yúchǔn de niǎo...... Tā huì shòushāng."_

_Godzilla looked to her as he placed down the cup of coffee next to her, "Hm? What’s wrong?”_

_Mothra tucked her phone away from his sight and smiled, “No. It’s nothing.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_Mothra nodded but Godzilla saw the sadness in her eyes. “Yeah.”_

+-+-+

Godzilla placed the last of the stack of papers on the side of the coffee table. Checking the clock on the side of the wall, they fell back onto the couch with ease.

Immediately as they sat, the door slammed open. They sat straight up and looked at Mothra, who had shifted into her new reincarnated form. The bag of cookies she had taken days before was in her hands, unopened and still the same.

"M-Mothra?"  

“He wasn’t there. He wasn’t anywhere…” She dropped the cookies near her feet. 

Tears streamed down her face as she began to cry. Godzilla ran to her as she broke down into sobs.

+-+-+

_They ripped off one of their heads. They didn’t know which one, they just did. The ground around them splattered with the blood of the triplets- no, Ghidorah’s blood. He hissed and stumbled back, one the heads beginning to charge up._

_The vein-like lightning had reached his left head but before they could actually breath it, Godzilla grabbed the two heads, ripping both away from each other. Kicking the one that fell onto the pavement, they threw the last head and the body into another wall. They began to pant as the blood dripped from his fingers down to the area near his feet and a scaled arm._ _The ground itself was painted with not only Ghridorahs blood but other bodily substances and parts that their opponent had failed to regenerate within the time Godzilla had mauled them off._

_Feeling eyes following them, they looked up and glared at the tear-faced Rodan, watching as he stumbled back and ran from Godzilla’s angered sight._

_Godzilla looked down at Ghidorah, “I know you shits are still alive.”_

_Ichi, the first head that Godzilla had torn off had begun to heal his body, Ni was repairing the body that Godzilla had thrown into the wall, and Kevin was coughing with his almost regenerated torso near the edge of the painted pavement._

_“I don’t care if your dating my best friend, the next time I see you in my territory-” They stepped on the side of Ichi’s head, receiving a broken, echoing growl.“-I will kill you and make sure you stay dead.”_

+-+-+

“Dos!”

Godzilla watched how Mothra stepped back from the child as their twin came to them. They quirked an eyebrow at her but when they looked back at the two, he noticed their eyes. Only three beings possessed those eyes, but then again he only knew one person to have their hair.

The twins reconciled before the one called ‘Dos’ pointed at Mothra, “Una, Una, mira! She looks like mama’s pictures.” 

The other twin, Una looked at them before nodding, “They do! They do!”

Godzilla looked at Mothra as she bent down a bit to the twins heights, “Your mama’s pictures?” 

“Yeah! Mama has many pictures-” Una began.

“But he never talks about them, well except the one with the stickers.” Dos finished. 

Una nodded, "I always liked that one-"

"But Mama always shakes her head when we try to ask him about it." Dos sighed.

"He always replies with 'it was my birthday, I spent it with...' then trails off." Una's voice turned into a small whine. 

Godzilla looked at Mothra, which prompted her to speak to the twins dejectedly. “Can we see those pictures?” Mothra’s voice was soft, slightly melodic. 

Una and Dos blinked before smiling, “Okay!”

+-+-+

Godzilla watched with Mothra as they walked with the twins, they acted as how a child their age should act but how they played with each other was another thing. For one, they shot small beams of lighting at each other, which did not harm them as much as it would have with a different person. The second reason was when they dragged the other down with magma.

They were definitely spawns of Rodan, Godzilla still remembers when he did the same during their time together. He also remembers watching Kevin do something similar with his brothers.

When they arrived at a small house, the two ran to the door while yelling, "Mama! Mama! We found the pretty woman in your pictures-!"

There wasn't a response and the two waited, side-eyed each other, then turned back to Mothra and them, "Mama is probably out shopping..."

"Ah, then we'll wait." Mothra sighed, "Or can we all look for your mother together?"

Before Una or Dos could say something, whether to agree or not, a similar voice broke out.

"Una! Dos! Get in the hous..." Rodan's voice began to trail off as Mothra and Godzilla looked at him.


	4. Father Fire

Ichi blames Kevin. Kevin blames Ni. Ni blames Ichi. They all blame each other. 

For losing the remote to the T.V. 

“It’s not in the kitchen!” Kevin cried out.

Ni growled as he threw one of the pillows. “Well, it’s not in the couch cushions!” 

Ichi began to rub his forehead while looking at Ni and Kevin as they began to argue, “Who had it the last-“ 

A phone began to ring and all three stopped their arguing to check each of their phones, the one that had been ringing was Ichi’s. Grabbing it out, he signaled for his brothers to not say a thing as he answered it. 

[“What is it?”

“We got a shipment for you, sir.”

“I didn’t order shit, who is it from?”

“Rodan, sir.”] 

Ichi stood up, catching the attention of his brothers. 

[“We’ll be down in a minute, which warehouse?”

“...um, all of them?”] 

Ichi fell silent and gripped at the phone while both Ni and Kevin looked at each other before covering their ears.

[“What do you mean all of them?!”

“T-The ones from Shinjuku port to Edogawa are filled-“]

Ichi let out a small growl and the underling went silent. 

[“We’ll go to the ones at Shinjuku. Is Rodan’s lackey still there?” 

“No. They called, told us, then they left.”

“Why didn’t you stop them?”

“W-We tried but they told us that they were let go!”

"And you still didn't stop them?!"]

+-+-+

_Ichi slammed the brakes to the car. “Stop fighting over who he gets to sit with!”_

_Kevin began let out high pitched whines but didn’t let go of their dear bird, Ni doing the same. With a sigh, Ichi hit the gas pedal and began to drive again._

_Rodan let out a cough and his brothers went silent. “What the hell…”_

_Kevin’s began to click his tongue and pat their head, “Awe, pretty bird, don’t get up.”_

_“F-Fuck y-you…all three of you.”_

_Ni hummed, "It's going to be the other way around, dear bird."_

_Ichi clicked his tongue as they came near the hotel, "You got that right, Ni."_

+-+-+

Kevin knocked on the door of Rodan’s house, “Hello! Pretty bird! Uh...Rodan?” 

Ichi hit the side of Kevin’s head. “Yell a little bit louder, why don’t you?” 

“Ow…” Kevin whispered before Ni shoved him to the side, beginning to pick the lock but stopped when he opened the door with ease.

Ichi looked between Ni and Kevin before pushing the door open to the silent house. 

“Rodan?” 

There was no reply, just the small sound of the wind and the triplets running throughout the house as they yelled for Rodan.

+-+-+

_Ichi let a trail of yellow lightning bend and constrict, then shot it out onto a dart board, hitting the middle with ease._

_“Your going to start a fire.”_

_Ichi looked at his tired bird, minding the scratches layered across his back. “And you care why? I thought you loved fire.”_

_Rodan didn’t move from his place on the bed but motioned for the dragon to come, “We’re in a place that’s covered by the fire department-“ He grabbed the hand that Ichi shot lightning out of, “-they have water sprinklers everywhere.”_

_He rubbed his head against Ichi’s hand.“And I hate water.”_

+-+-+

 

Nobody approached he triplets for five months, Ichi didn’t mind it, it just meant that they could put their plan into action. And that they did.

Shooting from the Eiffel Tower, he watched as Mothra dodged his bullets. “Fuck’n Christ, just take one and go down…”

[“Woah, woah, woah! Slow down, Ichi! Ni is going to corner her soon! Your wasting your ammo!”

“I don’t care! I just want one-“]

One of the bullets grazed her leg as she jumped.

[“Dammit! So close!”

“Ichi! Chill! Look! She’s out of your range, Ni she’s in Caravans, corner her.”] 

Ichi stopped shooting as Ni’s feed began to grow with static then began again.

[“Not so fast Mothra.”

“Ah, Ni Ghidorah. A pleasure.]

Mothra took a pause.

[“So the sniper above must have been Ichi…”

“Correct. Where is Rodan?”]

Mothra went silent.

[“I don’t know.”]

Ni’s feed went into static. 

[“She turns into dust, no matter how she dies.”

“Hm. Nice fact of the day, can we go home now?”

“Yeah.”]

Ichi got up and placed his rifle into a case. Slinging the case over his shoulder, he dropped down.

He was definitely going to take Rodan up here one day.

+-+-+

_As Rodan got up from the bed, Ichi clasped his hands around his waist. “Ichi, please.”_

_“Hm… don’t leave.”_

_“I have to, or Godzilla will get pissed about me not being there.”_

_Ichi looked at Rodan, “Stop dealing with that alligator purse. Stay with us.”_

_He expected a harsh decline or a distasteful accept but only got Rodan rolling his eyes and him picking off his arms. “I’ll see you three tonight.” He heard his siblings groan ‘bye’_

_Ichi grumbled and leaned off of the bed slightly as he wished that he hadn’t said that and that his siblings had also backed him up._

+-+-+

“Oh! Kabobs!” 

Ichi rubbed his eyes from under his shades. They heard that both Godzilla and Mothra has taken a vacation to Isle de Mara, and Kevin being who he was, decided to book them all to go as well. His excuse was to make sure they weren’t getting ahead of themselves but his main attention was at the kabob stand in the food market they were in. 

Ichi began to walk away, noticing the stares they were getting from people who passed them, well mainly at Kevin as he tried to get the guy to let him buy half of the stand’s food. 

He clicked his fingers at the second brother, “Ni, grab h-“ 

That scent and presence.

Reaching an arm out to it, he gripped their arm and twisted it around, forcing the person to face them. Ni and Kevin looked at him strangely but stopped when they saw who Ichi grabbed.

It was Rodan. 

“Pretty bird, what might you be doing?”


	5. Father Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay, I forgot to say this the chapter before last chapter but the twins aren't speaking english. They're speaking spanish but Mothra and Godzilla have interpreted it like an automatic translation. And also the preference of myself not wanting to use google translate, so beware of mistranslations in this chapter!!!!!!
> 
> Also, Ghidorah is the size of almost half of the empire state building [521 ft] (It's canon, apearently)  
> So we're downsizing the 'merged' version of him to the size of a 60 ft house for the sake of this story, and pedestrian lives.

Ni clicked his tongue as he flipped through the papers, “She should be living right about…” He stopped in front of an apartment door. “Here.”

Ichi didn’t hesitate kicking it open, someone screamed as he yelled, “Where is Nahiri Zhago!?”

The three brothers peered in as a girl sat up and pointed at them with a gun, “I-I am...W-What do you want with me?”

Ichi side-stepped as she shot at him, “Your boss-”

“Rodan-” Ni grabbed her arm and wrenched the gun from her.

Kevin placed a slightly sizzling hand on her throat, “Where is he?” 

Nahiri began to let out a small laugh and tears streamed down her face, “Somewhere with someone he loves more than you.”

It didn't take much force from Kevin to electricute her.

+-+-+

_ “You know, this conversation would be a lot more enjoyable if, you know, actually talked with me.” _

_ Ni snorted as Rodan’s whine was accompanied by a small huff, they had been left together and while Ni was a person of few words, he perceived actions better than his brothers. Taking Rodan’s actions into account, Ni simply saw it as his way of wanting attention rather than curing the bird's boredom. But who could blame them, the T.V. was needed for replacement since Ichi's loss of a gamble on football had pushed them into breaking it for preservation of pride. _

_ “If so, please whine a little less like the child you are and maybe I’ll see it as a conversation.” _

_ Rodan let out a aggravated gasp and threw a stapler gun at his head. _

_ Ni didn't dodge it fast enough. _

+-+-+

Ni rubbed the side of his head where the scar of several staples laid, they found Rodan’s phone but it was melted beyond repair. Ichi was near him but was halfway drunk and pissed; Kevin was behind them but was typing away at something on his computer. 

When he stopped, Ni looked back at him, “What did you find?”

“I’m in Mothra’s phone call history, she got a call from Rodan the same day we got our shipment.”

Ichi gave Kevin a cold glare, “Set up a hunt.”

“A ‘hunt’? What for?” Ni and Kevin watched as Ichi got up, typing on his phone before pocketing it.

“You said Rodan called her, right? He didn’t call us.”

+-+-+

_ Playing with a strand of Rodan’s hair, he hummed lightly.  _

_ “I never took you for a person that hums.” _

_ Ni let a small laugh out, “Bet you didn’t take me as a person who marks either.” He pressed lightly on a bite mark that was placed near the base of Rodan’s neck, where his breath hitched and slapped the hand away. _

_ “Yeah and,” He slapped away Ni’s other hand, “-stop playing with my hair.” _

_ “Why not? I like it. You should grow it out.” _

_ “...Perhaps.” _

+-+-+

It had taken five months and several small failures on Ichi's side but the feeling of Mothra, mad and scared because of him was worth it.

“Where is Rodan?”

Mothra let out a stifled breath, “I don’t know.”

Squeezing her neck, he shoved as much electrical force through his hand as he slid the knife through the front of her throat with ease. Blood didn’t gush out, but rather, she evaporated into something akin to stardust. Pressing the comm that hung on his ears, Ni spoke to his brothers.

[“She turns into dust, even by slitting her throat.”

“Hm. Nice fact of the day, can we go home now?”

“Yeah.”]

Ni stood up and stored his knife back into the small case, walking out of the café through the back door. He was disappointed to say the least. 

+-+-+

_ “...Rice.” _

_ Ni looked up from the book he was reading to Rodan, who was focused on the T.V. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Arroz con Pollo.” Muttered Rodan, “Rice with chicken- but can you make me that?” _

_ Ni placed his book to the side with a smile, “Sure. Anything for you dear bird.” _

+-+-+

“Pretty bird, what might you be doing?”

Rodan was at a loss for words and seemed to be in slight shock. After a milli-second, Rodan ignited the arm that Ichi twisted, forcing said person to let go of the arm in a scorching pain. With a small bird-like cry, anything flammable that had been within a mere few meters of Rodan was ignited and incarcerated, making the many civilians that came to the market run screaming for help. Some forced and shoved their way between the brothers with all the same goal: Away from their dangerous fight.

Ichi, forcing his way through several people towards the demon had stopped when the pooling magma. Looking at both Ni and Kevin, a small message was passed to them in silence that made them tore into the magma to near Rodan as well. As they took more steps inside, Rodan stepped back farther away from all three. 

Without hesitation, both of his arms melted down and cooled into petrified wings. With the push of his feet, and a near grab from Ichi, Rodan took off, leaving a small ring of fire and a strong breeze that sent the three brothers, many pedestrians, and small debris of the market away.  

As the screaming decreased and fire cooling down to a medium,  Ni grabbed Kevin’s arm as he heard Ichi’s yell. 

“Ni! Kevin! Now!”

Ni’s left hand, the hand that held Kevin's began to melt, he felt their bones break into pieces only to rebuild itself. However, the fingers on his right began to pop as they stretched out with thin flaps of skin growing between into wings. Both Kevin and his necks let out a squelch as the top of their spines elongated to support their snouts and horns, the itch of their golden scales soon came after. Before they could merge their bodies, Ichi grabbed both of their shoulders, melting his own arms into them. His neck elongated but to a greater height than their own. With each step they took, a piece of their clothing were turned to ash and golden scales replaced the spaces between each of them; first, their torsos that had their ribs break down to accompany the other incorporation's; second, their legs that began to either turn into the tails that rattled or merged into one; lastly, their feet that molded into each-other and turned into claws with each bone breaking that began to rebuild. 

With timed breaths and a push from their clawed feet, both Ni and Kevin brought their wings from the highest to the lowest it could go, each bringing a large gust of wind that lifted them up into the air above the small village. Clouds and rain began to surround the whole them as their wrath built up when they saw the smallest, burning silhouette of their lovely bird beginning to fade away upon the volcano. 

While their golden eyes burned with wrath, they left for the volcano. 

As they flew off, they didn't notice what or how the civilians began to scream, "¡Son los dragones! ¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡Han venido a traer problemas como su madre!"

"¡Dios, ten piedad de nosotros, el demonio y el ángel caído han venido a matarnos a todos!" Screamed another.  


"¡Si solo las chanclas se hicieran en un tamaño más grande!"  


"¡Mamá! ¡Vuelve dentro de la casa!"  



	6. Father Thunder

Kevin threw the tennis ball down on the table and caught it as he typed with his left hand on his computer. Going through the security cameras and placing each face to description was hard, it would have been harder but he was slightly glad that many of Rodan’s lackeys delivered that day in their normal clothes, wasn’t happy why but still preferred it over nothing.

With one last click, the list of people that he found that once worked for his pretty bird was printed, and grabbed by Ni.

Kevin pushed back on his char and spun, “We gonna call Ichi? Or he still need time to vent?”

“We’ll give him ten. Get the car.” 

“Ok.” 

+-+-+

_“Pretty bird~” Kevin sang as he knocked on the side of the room door that held their fire demon. They had been nursing him for the past few days as he healed from the electrocution he got, it was perhaps a little too strong if you asked Ni._

_There was a groan from a small pile of blankets on the bed, Rodans voice followed, “Stop calling me that.”_

_“Nah, I’d rather keep calling you that, what would ya’ want for breakfast?”_

_“Depends, are you gonna poison it?”_

_“Oh, dearest no.”_

_“Then scrambled eggs.”_

_“With toast or rice?”_

_“...Rice, please.”_

+-+-+

Kevin climbed out the RV that was parked at the bottom of a trench, right near an active volcano in Hawaii. He brought out a small tablet and followed where a signal pointed towards Rodan’s phone, “His phone should be right here-” 

The beeping continued on until he stopped in front of a chunk of black rock, it almost blended in with the volcanic rock but a small shadow had showed the distinction. “-and, what the fuck?” 

Throwing the tablet at one of the lackeys and grabbing out a pen, he poked around the mass before turning it upside down.

With a click of his tongue, Kevin grabbed it and motioned for the lackey near him with a phone. Punching in his elder brothers number, he waited until Ichi answered before letting out a disappointing sigh. 

[“Found his phone. But your not going to like it’s state.”

“What is its state?”

“It's in a...what do you even call it… a glob? Of ston- No, wait, it’s petrified magma. It's in a glob of petrified magma.”

“Fuck...Then find out who was called by him last, not by that phone but the service lines. You can do that, right?”

“Eh...Slightly.”

“Then do it.”]

+-+-+

_“You...Your-” Rodan began to yawn as he tried to stay awake, “Your stamina...is hoorible…”_

_Kevin began to laugh as his pretty bird began to fade in and out of his conscious state. “I’ve always had it more than my brothers.”_

_“Yeah but...Ichi has the end-” Rodan yawned again, “-urance...Ni has...the speed…”_

_Kevin hummed, “Tr-” He stopped when he noticed that Rodan fell asleep on his arm._ _He watched as a small glare of the morning sun peeked through the curtains, illuminating Rodan's red to black gradient hair._

_Kissing the top of Rodans head, he murmured, “Oh, pretty bird your lucky you’re so cute.”_

+-+-+

Gnawing on the end of his nail, Kevin watched as Ni slid behind Mothra and pressed the hunting knife against her throat. 

[“Not so fast Mothra.”

“Ah, Ni Ghidorah. A pleasure. So the sniper above must have been Ichi…”

“Correct. Where is Rodan?”]

Mothra went silent.

[“I don’t know.”]

Ni’s feed went into static and Kevin watched him slid the knife against her throat. Without missing a beat, Mothra turned into dust. 

[“She turns into dust, even by slitting her throat.”

“Hm. Nice fact of the day, can we go home now?”

“Yeah.”]

+-+-+

_“Rodan~ Dear bird, I just realized, what were your parents like? You never talk about them.”_

_Rodan looked up from the T.V. to his third lover, who was raiding the fridge of its contents. Rodan frowned and scratched his head, “...Mama was from Mexico, Papi was a ruso….”_

_Kevin waited for him to go on but frowned when his love went silent, “Hm? Why’d you stop?”_

_“Oh, you still want to know more…” Rodan sighed, “Mama could turn into a bird...while Papi…” He flexed his hand, “...he could control magma. That’s all I want to say, okay?” Was his final snap._

_“Okay.”_

+-+-+

They flew in both haste and ease to the volcano, while they may have power in this form, they weren’t as fast as Rodan in terms of their flight. 

‘Where could he be…’ Kevin looked off to the side as he spotted another village.

Ni growled at him, ‘Probably farther than this, he saw us and is running again.’ 

Kevin looked at the dormant volcano and spotted a small light blue dot, that was coming to them, slightly fast- and slightly familiar. Oh no. He steered his head away and began to turn his flapping wing away.

‘Where? Other than another island here, he has no whe-’ Ichi began but stopped when he took notice of his younger brothers actions. ‘Kevin, what-’

‘Blue.’ Kevin’s head and wing tried to back away, faster than before as he small blue dot got faster, nearer.

Ni sighed and stopped their wings haste movement forward, to something akin to staying in the sky, ‘Blue? What-’

Kevin’s head contracted as he dropped his wing down, ‘ _Godzilla-plasma-beam blue!_ ’ He screeched as an electric blue ray cut through the area left of his head, grazing the arm that his wing branched off of. 

‘Say something more descriptive, dammit!’ Ichi yelled, taking control of both wings, they all swooped below to spot the area in which the beam had come from. Swinging from one side to the other, they avoided more of the light blue beams. As they came more near Godzilla's standing, throwing their weight, they dove and lifted their claws a bit into a position to grab Godzilla- then caught the sight of black and red, all their hearts dropped.

Their dear bird left an area that had been hidden from their sight, stood right in front of Godzilla and in turn, them. 

‘Rodan! Shit- stop! Ni! Kevin!’ Ichi screeched, Ni and Kevin angled their wings in an attempt of dampening their flight, turning their whole body to the side, they managed to stoop into a near crash landing with two swoops of their wings.

They picked themselves up from the ground and growled at the same time Godzilla did, “Move Rodan!”

There was a line of Magma in front of Godzilla, and a small amount of smoke that rose up from Rodan’s hands as he stretched them out to halt the two warlords if anything were to happen. “No! This squabble is not worth it!” 

Godzilla growled and took a step forward into the magma, “And who are you to decide such things, you overgrown, burnt chicken nu-”

“Godzilla!” Ghidorah shifted their head to Mothra as she ran outside from a hidden house, “Do not insult him!”

“But- Mothra!” Godzilla hissed, he took a step back and motioned their hands to both Rodan and Ghidorah.

With a high-pitched hiss, Ghirdorah spat out. “Mothra!”

Mothra rolled her eyes, looking at the fire bird, she let out a tired cry, “Rodan!”

Rodan let out a sigh and turned to the dragon, “Ghidorah!”

“Una-"

"-and-"

"Dos!”

The two kings, assassin, and arms dealer stopped their yelling to look at, not the hidden house, but at the golden eyed twins that stood in front of it. 

Rodan let out a petrified screech, “¡Vuelve dentro de la casa o vas a conseguir el chanclas!” 

The two twins jumped and began to run to the house, while yelling,“¡Mamá va a tener el chanclas! Corre, hermano corre!”


	7. Children of The Storm and Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Una and Dos aren't hearing or speaking english, they all are speaking spanish but just in their perspective it seems like english
> 
> Also, there is an epilogue to this!!

Una and Dos, they were twins that could breathe both lightning and magma, they could merge together and fly, but they couldn’t make anything out of the arguing between the people in the pictures and their mom. 

“ロダン! 彼らは誰なの?”

“それはあなたには関係ありません-“

“彼らに真実を伝えなさい、彼らは彼のものではないのか？”

“ロダン....”

“気にしないで! 出発しなさい!”

“しかしロダン! 我々は彼らに会った! 彼らは彼らの父親を知るに値する!”

Una and Dos crouched down next to the porch window, if they were seen, Mom would really grab the flip-flop- and they weren’t really looking forward to that.

The pretty lady, came forward to Mom, “彼らが本当に彼らを知ることができるように、少なくとも彼らに会うか、またはギドラがあなたと一緒にいるようにしましょう。 一週間だけです.” 

Mom and The lady began to converse, well, comfort Mom as he wept. The twins looked around and spotted the three headed being.

“Una, they look like us.”

“Yeah, Dos, they do…”

“Do you think that-“

The three headed beings left head turned to the house and caught their looks, Una shivered at their glare, grabbing Dos by the collar of his shirt, he yanked him down below the window sill. 

They heard Mom’s small cry before he called, “Una, Dos, you can come out here now.” 

Peeking up from the spot behind the window sill, Una’s soft voice trailed out, “Are you going to grab the flip-flip?”

“No…just come here, my dears.”

Una and Dos grabbed each other’s hands before climbing out of the house. Shuffling their feet, they came to their mother and settled behind him, away from the people in the pictures.

“Everyone, this is Una and Dos,” They both let out purrs when Mom pat their heads with the mention of their name. 

“Una and Dos, this is your Aunt Mothra,” Mom waved his hand towards the pretty lady. 

“-Uncle Godzilla,” He pointed towards the scaled man.

“And...your- Ghidorah, can you separate?”

The middle held snorted and growled, “ええ、でも服はありますか？ 私達は私達のものを燃やした” 

Mom Let out a sad laugh, “Yeah and lets...let’s get into the house. It’s getting dark and-“ He looped his arms around the twins,”-you two need to bathe!” 

Una and Dos shrieked, “No!”

+-+-+

“Moms so mean, he says one thing, he does another…”  

Dos hummed agreements as dumped the bucket of boiling water over his brothers head, “But he means well in the end, doesn’t he?”

Una clucked his tongue, “I guess, but what do you think the three head thing said to Mom?”

“I don’t know, maybe the same thing that Mom argued with them about before.” Dos filled the bucket again, “You still have soap in your hair.” 

“Yeah, okay-“ Una closed his eyes as the water poured over him, “-and I guess.”

+-+-+

Una and Dos looked down through the stairs support beams, their Aunt and Uncle sat next to Mom but they couldn’t see the three headed being anymore. 

“Una, Dos. Come down.”

While holding each other’s hands, they climbed down the stairs and saw three, golden eyed blondes on the other couch. They ran to their mothers side.

Mom began to point at them, “These are your...dads.”

He pointed at the one in the middle, “He’s Ichi.” Mom pointed at the one on the left, “That’s Ni, and finally,” They pointed at the one to the right, “-that’s Kevin.”

‘Ichi’ stood up from the couch and walked to them, crouching down, he stared at them before pushing a strand out of Una’s face.

“これが私のように見えるもの.”

Aunt Mothra snapped at him, “You know they can’t understand you, right?” 

“Yeah. I know. Una and Dos….あなたは本当にそれらを1と2と名付けましたか？ そして、彼らが知らない言語で彼らについて話すことは、秘密を守りますね.”

Mom rolled his eyes, “Yes, I named them one and two. I know it’s not creative.“

Ni loomed over them, “They have your hair...our eyes…”

Uncle Godzilla huffed, “They also breathe lightning and magma.” 

Kevin was standing next to them in an instant, “Both?! Dear god, Rodan how’d you raise ‘em for eight years?” 

Their mother scowled, “I had practice with you three.” The six adults began to converse with soft arguments sprinkled around. 

Una squeezed Dos’s hand as they didn’t acknowledge them for a while, “Can you stop talking about us when we’re right here?” 

Kevin laughed, “They have your snap too, Rodan!” 

“We’re right here! Can you try to talk to us, and not about or at us?!”

+-+-+

“Good night, Mom.” The twins sang, they were perched on top of the stairs. Their Aunt and Uncle had left and now it was only their mother and...their dads.

Kevin pouted, “Hey, where’s our good night?”

They watched as Mom rolled her eyes, “Say goodnight to them as well.”

“Night, Kevin, Ichi, Ni!”

“That’s...better?” Ni cocked his head to the side, looking at Mom, who just shrugged. 

As Una and Dos walked down the hallway to their room, Una looked back and watched Ichi, Ni, and Kevin sit down their mom. 

+-+-+

“Eight years.” Ichi sat on the couch in front of Rodan.

Rodan wouldn’t look either of the triplets in the eyes, “Yeah.” 

“When’s their birthday?” Ni asked, he was crouched next to Rodan’s armrest.

Rodan mumbled, eyes still focused on his lap, “...Two days. Why we were out in the first place.”

Kevin sat in front of Rodan, grabbing his shaking hands. “Then we’ll buy them a cake.”

+-+-+

It had been a good couple of days, Una and Dos enjoyed it, to say the least. They spent most of the time playing at the beach with everyone, from surfing with their Father Ni to sand castle building with Mothra. Then spent their nights listening to the stories that Godzilla and Father Kevin spun and then played games with Mom and Father Ichi. 

However, this day was different. As they built a small fort out of sand and seashells, Father Kevin loomed over them, “Can you two...um, merge?”

Una and Dos frowned, “Merge?”

“You know, ugh, how do I say this…”

Mom yelled to them, “The thing you did two months ago!”

“Oh! That! Um...We’re not sure how. We can do it though.”

Father Kevin smiled, “We’re going to work on that soon…How about making it rain?”

Una and Dos rose their hands into the air, snapped their fingers, and a down poor began. 

“Like that?”

Kevin looked up with a smile as the clouds never stopped, but neither did it get worse, “Yeah. Like that.”

As the twins head was pat, they heard Aunt Mothra’s groan, “Really?” 

+-+-+

Una and Dos laughed as Aunt Mothra grumbled to them about all the things Mom did when he was their age, “-we didn’t even speak for long! And...”

The lights cut off and the twins looked back as their mother came up to them with a small cake, ten candles were burning on the top and his soft humming strung together a soft chorus of ‘Happy Birthday'.

As he placed the cake down, Una and Dos playfully shoved each other before blowing out the candles, not missing the tears that streamed down Mom’s face. They closed their eyes as they wished, whether it would happen or not, they still wished.

'We wish Mom would stop crying.'


	8. The Grandfather Greed, The Grandmother Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! Last chapter!! Sorry for anybody that wanted the story to last a little longer, this was all I had planned, :'D

Rodan stared up at the ceiling. Pitch dark, surrounded by all his lovers, in the middle of the night.

Eight years and he somehow raised his children, he thought that they would have died by now.

In hindsight, he shouldn’t even be alive right now either, to be honest.

Mama, his mother, his children’s grandmother, was from an island which was not that far from Isle de Mara, it was an active volcano however. She was able to turn into a bird, so she flew off and landed at a near broken village on the Isle. 

Papi, his father, his children's grandfather, was an arms dealer from Russia. He had a type of Geo-Thermokinesis, magma mostly and sometimes even radiation. Papi went on a business trip at the same time Mama was helping to rebuild the village to become her home. 

Papi fell in love, Mama did not.

No matter what Papi did, Mama was a stubborn woman with her heart set on Isle de Mara becoming her home. So when Papi's trip was coming to an end, he did the worst thing a person could do, force Mama to go with him. 

Rodan still found himself puzzled with his father's actions, Papi had other women to lay about with, along with the children he had with other high class women. Rodan never met his half-siblings, he only knew about them from several gossiping maids, his last and final information was that Papi did something to them when Mama gave birth to him, and for some reason no one asked where the children nor their families went to. 

As he was raised, Mama was kind to him, despite being the child of a man she didn't like. She was, however, constantly depressed. Rodan never saw her eat much, only saw her eat pills or on small, certain, special occasions, which was when Papi didn't come home from work for many days or in celebration of an achievement. Mama, because of this, was frail and looked like a doll whenever she stood by the window and sang.

Rodan shivered, he can still remember the twisted things she would sing….

When he turned twelve, Rodan was surely going to die. His mother died from radiation exposure, in short, cancer. Whether the radiation was from the volcano that she had been birthed on or from Papi, they didn't know but the one thing that he did know was that Mama was the reason he was still breathing, she was his lifeline. And she died. 

He stayed awake in his bed the night that Mama had her funeral. 

He expected Papi to shoot him and go see her wherever she was now, after all, he heard the shotgun get loaded.

However, Rodan didn’t expect the first shot to go into the assassin that held a knife against his throat. 

But he wasn't as surprised when the second one went into Papi’s own skull. 

Rodan was named his heir, three days before his mother died, by her own plea. He was then entrusted to Papi’s friend, he doesn’t remember them, they didn't meet much; he was instead raised by Papi’s friend’s, friend, which were Mothra’s servants. The Shobijin, if he remembers right.

When he turned nineteen, Rodan took over the business then met Godzilla, then that let to…

Oh Godzilla, his was life was like Mama’s, but he wasn't depressed.

Rodan let out a small groan, “Damnit. Я действительно собираюсь помириться сейчас?”

Getting up, he carefully climbed over the triplets, and grabbed a robe from the ground. Going down the stairs, he opened the closet door in the basement, and  grabbed a small box hidden under cleaning supplies, bringing it up to the kitchen.  

Placing the box onto his kitchen table, he began to pick out the pictures and place them around the room, stopping at the last one, it was framed in a wooden oval and the glass was rusted.

He glazed one finger over his mother, "Я живу мамой жизни...как ты и хотел."

“Mama?”

Rodan looked up from the picture to the small golden eyed child, “Una. You should be in be-”

Una yawned, “I couldn’t sleep, what's did you say?” 

“Nothing, love. Go to bed.” Rodan assured. 

Una shook their head, and raised their arms. “But I can’t. Can you sing me a lullaby?”

“Sure.” Was Rodan’s last resigned sigh. Picking up the child with ease, he hummed the familiar tune before mumbling out the lyrics, “Колибри, Колибри, Почему ты не спас меня…От демона, Я не люблю...” 

The singing stopped when Una was asleep in his arms. Nuzzling his head against their head, only one thought flooded his mind. 

He was doing better than his parents, at the very least. 


End file.
